User blog:TheCoolBoss/A Guide to the Smokey Warrior Strategy
'Introduction' The Smokey Warrior (SW) strategy is arguably one of the most widely used strategies in the world. It is known for its attacking method: the HQ is immediately flared to rather than removing defenses first. This guide is made to give an in-depth look at the SW strategy. 'The Troops' In this strategy, only one type of troop is used: the Warriors. These troops boast extremely high damage, rivaling the zooka at the lower levels. A maximum level Warrior (18) deals 417 DPS. This is generally higher than most other troops. Health is moderate, a level 18 Warrior has 1,060 hitpoints. This is also slightly above average, although concentrated defenses will kill them quickly. They can also heal themselves with each attack, unlike any other unit. Said ability generally increases survivibility. To balance this power, range is severely limited; Warriors must stand next to their target to attack. The Warrior's high damage is paired with a very high fire rate. Only 1 second between shots makes potential damage output very high. In groups, buildings will be quickly destroyed by them. Even better, speed is also a friend. Warriors are arguably the fastest troop. Every type of base should be conquered with plenty of time to spare, as long as the attack is carried out well. Training factors and handling aren't too painful. It takes 3 minutes to load a single Warrior onto a Landing Craft. They also have a surprisingly low space, at just 3 spaces. A level 20 Landing Craft can carry 8 Warriors, which gives a maximum damage output of 3,336 (barring boosts). Training cost is somewhat high, at 4,200 gold per unit maximum. The Warrior is overall a good troop if they are the only ones used, although their form of attacking is what brings them down. Their fast speed and high damage allows a good use of Smoke Screens, as described below. 'Recommended Loadouts' Technically, there isn't really a recommended loadout, as Warriors are the only troop used. However, a useful list is below. 'Handling Defenses' The goal of the SW strategy is to rush the HQ, then using Shock Bombs on vital covering defenses. This does not mean, however, that defenses can be ignored. Only two are a major threat, and these occur during the run. Mines: Mines are often placed along the planned route to the HQ. Their high quantity and moderately-high damage allows them to quickly kill groups of Warriors. Removing them only takes a Barrage or two. Spread out Mines can be dealt with by placing a Medkit between them. This should be enough to out heal the last Mine's damage. Boom Mines: These higher damaging mines are equally capable of ruining an attack. Though there are fewer, their higher damage can one-shot small groups of Warriors. These are also easily destroyable with some Artillery or Barrages. 'A Good Attack' The SW strategy is one that required careful use of Gunboat weapons. Following the following steps is crucial to keep as many alive as possible for the attack. #Barrage any large groups of Mines. A low amount of regular Mines is generally okay, depending on the level of them and the Warriors' level. #Select a front building that is in a straight line (or at least a reasonable one) with the HQ and Flare it, but deploy the troops after the Flare is launched. #Launch a few Smoke Screens with the final one covering the flared building. If necessary, use a Medkit. Wait for them to gather. #Flare the HQ, using Smoke as they go. Once they are all around the HQ, use Shock Bombs and/or Critters (if they are unlocked) on as many defenses as possible. Shock Launchers, Flamethrowers, and Machine Guns are all top priority. It is best to scout the base before an attack because some defenses may not have to be shocked. This is because some may be out of range, making it pointless to shock it. #When no more Shock Bombs and Critters can be deployed, use Medkits, and then, launch Artillery at the HQ. Launch it in the center to avoid killing the Warriors. 'Tip and Tricks' *If the main route to the Headquarters is too well guarded, it may be best to Flare to the top left corner and head right. This will generally cost more energy, but a 150% boost of energy should suffice. *Practice placing Smoke Screens so that none overlap. This is very efficient and can cut down the energy consumption, saving some for Shock Bombs and Critters. *Do not shock defenses that would only be able to attack a few Warriors unless a lot of energy is left over. The exception to this is the Shock Launcher, as it has a good area of effect. However, if it is hardly in range of the Headquarters, it may be best to use the energy elsewhere. *If using Critters as a Shock Bomb alternative, do not place them directly on Shock Launchers, unless they are intended to distract something else. Their blind spot will prevent them from attacking them. Instead, put them on a single shot building, such as a Cannon that is not in the blind spot. This is best done in a scout. *Try to avoid using Warriors against a base that has a Shield Generator unless the HQ is a medium level (low level ones can't use Generators). The HQ gets a significant amount of extra health with one. Attacking both would generally cost too much energy. 'Defending agaisnt SW' *The Headquarters should be as far back as possible. More energy is needed to reach it, reducing the amount for Shock Bombs. *Place Mines so that they are spread out, with most on the side the Headquarters is on. A Barrage on closely grouped Mines will take them all out. Also, too many in one area will simply result in the attacker going around them or avoiding them entirely. *Flamethrowers and Machine Guns should be the defenses closest to the Headquarters. They should be touching it for maximum effectiveness. It is generally okay to have them touching each other because attackers rarely destroy defenses as more energy is needed. *Shock Launchers should be able to attack all sides of the Headquarters, but with some distance from Flamethrowers and Machine Guns. Placing them too far back will result in fewer Warriors being shocked. *Shield Generators are ideal against Warriors. They should be far from the Headquarters, but still reasonably protected. *A Shock Blaster is very useful at the very front. Extra Smoke Screens are needed to avoid it, causing the attacker to use more energy. 'Summary' The Smokey Warrior strategy is a useful strategy that can be used to get Headquarters in the back of an island. Their high damage allows them to quickly destroy it, and with large numbers, it gets easier. However, a high amount of GBE is suggested, using it for Smoke Screens, Flares, and Shock Bombs. Most bases (especially player ones) are arranged in such a way that SW is harder to use on it. In turn, this brings down overall usefulness. Still, these factors can suggest this strategy is the most high risk, high reward choice. This strategy can be quite effective if the gunboat weapons are deployed at the right time in the right place. 'Notes' Questions or comments regarding this composition are welcome, along with any form of feedback. As with my earlier TMed guide, comments concerning spelling errors and the like are appreciated. Join me for my next guide, when I'll be looking at the RZM strategy. Category:Blog posts Category:Attack Strategy Guides